


Pinned

by AshenDemonWrites (rainbhrts94)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Short One Shot, diet smut, drabble for a friend, posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbhrts94/pseuds/AshenDemonWrites
Summary: For @velociraptor-detective on tumblrRequested: Felix+Training+Spice





	Pinned

The loud crack of the dull blades provided for training purposes by the monastery cracked as Felix parried your swing once again. The intricate dance continued as neither of you seemed to be able to get the upper hand for very long. For the briefest of moments you thought to let him have the match, immediately putting the thought to rest. Felix would notice and you’d be forced to spar again. 

It wasn’t like you minded these practice matches, you had grown up with a sword in your hand and battle in the back of your mind. Not to mention Felix looked undeniably attractive right this moment. The deep navy locks that were usually tightly wound back were quickly becoming unraveled with each thrust of his blade. His eyes burned with focus, looking at you with such intensity that you nearly shivered. 

You may have been a little too focused on the way his sweat soaked shirt was clinging to his chest and those terribly broad shoulders, or the grunts that bounced off the walls each time he came for you with his blade because you soon find yourself on the ground, pinned beneath him, his sword lodged into the dirt of the training hall beside your head. 

“Training or not, it’s dangerous to be distracted when you fight.” Felix’s lips curled up into a slow smirk as he leaned down into your space. “How troublesome.”

Then he kissed you, igniting a completely new spark. This one in your gut.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr!


End file.
